<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Where You Are by karasunova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670267">Get Where You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova'>karasunova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Hogwarts, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is finally going on a well-deserved holiday. Her destination of choice? Rome, of course! She can't wait to see the sights and look for ancient texts. What she did not plan for was her holiday taking an unexpected turn. </p><p>Bruce is finally taking a breather. Thanks to his new friends Tony and Pepper, he's on an actual vacation (not running away-vacation). However, his plans for sunbathing on the beach get thrown to the wayside in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Where You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/gifts">SlytherinOwl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wahh! I've always wanted to write a HP/Marvel crossover. I hope I did these two characters justice.</p><p> </p><p>- Written for Off the Beaten Path -<br/>Prompt: Hermione should have learned by now that touching books in the magical world could have consequences. She just hadn't expected them to be quite so dramatic and that would cause her holiday to take a different turn. <br/>Pairing(s): Hermione/Bruce Banner, Hermione/Jaime Lannister, Hermione/Kylo Ren<br/>Crossover Universes: Marvel, Game of Thrones, Star Wars<br/>Suggested Kinks: Fluff. All the fluff. Also an explanation as to why touching magical books is a bad idea... Or maybe a very good one?, HEA<br/>Squicks: Please no or no explicit smut, character death<br/>Additional Notes: I'd love this to be a light, fluffy story, but feel free to go a more dramatic route. Just please give it a HEA!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful summer day in Rome. Hermione had woken up bright and early on her first real holiday since she began working at the ministry. She loved her work! But, one needed to take a break every now and then and Rome was her first opportunity to leave England and enjoy herself. </p><p>That’s exactly what she was going to do. </p><p>On her first official day in Rome, she had gotten dressed and walked down the street to have breakfast at a quaint cafe, giving in to the desire to people watch and experience Rome in the morning. </p><p>There were a lot of things she wanted to tackle on her first day. She wanted to see the Pantheon and booked a tour of the Colosseum. She also wanted to see the Roman Forum and hopefully venture into the magical Rome afterward. </p><hr/><p>Hermione fanned herself. She had downed her ice-cold water and hurried into the first shop she could find. She sighed in relief, feeling the cool air settle over her skin. </p><p>She took a moment to get her bearings. The walk in the Forum had started out fine, but the early afternoon heat had settled over her and she was completely overheated. </p><p>Once her vision cleared, she realized she had entered a bookstore. “How lucky,” she breathed out. </p><p>She took her time perusing the titles and volumes set out on display tables. The front of the shop had newer selections but as she moved toward the back the books looked aged and she found a few even placed behind protective cases. </p><p>Hermione walked past a long table when something shimmered in the corner of her eye. She turned and examined an aged book laying open on the table. The pages were weathered and the writing was faded. She squinted trying to read the writing. </p><p>“It’s in Latin,” she whispered. Her eyes roamed over the illustrations that surrounded the writing. “It’s beautiful.” </p><p>She looked over her shoulder, wondering if there were any shop clerks around. She wanted a closer look and she figured if the book wasn’t supposed to be touched it wouldn’t be just laying about. </p><p>She reached out and touched the page, noting the soft texture. </p><p>In that single moment, Hermione realized she had made a huge mistake. </p><hr/><p>“Tony, I told you. I’m taking a break.” Bruce massaged the space between his brows. “You and Pepper even said I should take a break. Why are you calling me right now?”</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you about those energy spikes the machine is registering. We really need to look into it when you get back. That’s all, sheesh,” Tony grumbled over the phone line. </p><p>“Fine, fine.” </p><p>“Enjoy your vacation!” Tony sing-songed. </p><p>“Ugh, bye!” Bruce hung up. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, taking a good look at the ocean view. Pepper had booked him a room at a seaside resort in PLACE. He wasn’t one for taking vacations like this but he was going stir-crazy at the tower and Pepper could sense he was getting restless. </p><p>So here he was. </p><p>He stepped out of his hotel room and his feet sunk into the sand. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad break. Maybe. Just maybe he’ll meet someone here. </p><p>He sighed, setting his hands on his waist. What are the chances though? </p><p>Suddenly he heard a faint scream. </p><p>He whipped his head around. “Where…?” There was no one around. </p><p>“Help!”</p><p>His eyes widened. He looked up and braced himself because in a blink of an eye, his arms were suddenly filled with a screaming young woman before they both fell to the ground. </p><hr/><p>“Wait, let me get this straight,” Bruce handed the young woman, Hermione Granger, he corrected in his mind, a lemon-lime soda and sat down beside her, “you were in Italy and then just transported?” </p><p>“Um, yes?” She hesitated. How could she possibly explain to this muggle that she was a witch and she most likely touched a magical book that led her to travel across the world? She didn’t travel through time, thankfully, but she was in Hawaii and the time difference could technically - no, stop! Back to the matter at hand! </p><p>He rubbed the side of his face. “That’s beyond,” he blew out a puff of air, “are you a witch or something? Nah, you can’t be like Strange, could you? There aren’t that many grand whatever he calls himself.” </p><p>She stiffed. “What did you call me?” </p><p>He flushed. “Please, don’t be offended. I didn’t mean anything by it. I just know some rather powerful people, some literally super-human, so the fact that you just suddenly appeared and crashed into me,” his face turned redder, “doesn’t seem all that odd.” </p><p>“Really?” She turned, facing him fully. “What exactly do you do, Mr. Banner?” </p><p>“It’s Dr. Banner -”</p><p>“Pardon me.”</p><p>He flustered. “No, that’s alright.” He tried to meet her steady gaze, but her warm brown eyes distracted him. They seemed to sparkle, was that possible?</p><p>“Dr. Banner?” </p><p>“Right, sorry, I do R&amp;D for the Avengers.” </p><p>Hermione blinked slowly. The Avengers? That sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place what that was. Then it hit her. “You work with Iron Man? I mean Tony Stark?”</p><p>Bruce deflated. “Yes, we work together. You -”</p><p>She burst into a fit of laughter. </p><p>He swallowed. Wow, even her laughter was cute. </p><p>“My best friend has a huge crush on him,” she said between laughs. “That’s incredible. You must be incredible then.” </p><p>He chuckled. “Well, they do call me the incredible -” he choked. </p><p>She didn’t notice though. She took a sip of her soda before setting it aside. “I have to try and find my way back. Do you think you can help me, Dr. Banner?” </p><p>He merely nodded. </p><hr/><p>On the car ride to the embassy, both related how their respective vacations were going. Neither had gone to a good start considering Hermione had been wrenched out of Italy by some unknown force and he came away with a bruised back. </p><p>“I appreciate you helping me, Dr. Banner,” she said softly as they pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a neighborhood convenience store. </p><p>He cut the engine. “It’s no problem, but did we get the right place?” </p><p>“Yup.” She hopped out of the car and headed for the door, leaving him to scramble in behind her. </p><p>She walked up to the counter. “I called earlier about a transportation accident.” </p><p>The blue-haired youth on the other side of the counter popped their gum. “Right-o, Ms. Granger. An agent is waiting for you behind the maintenance door.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Bruce looked on with confusion. What the hell is going on here? </p><p>Hermione walked to the back of the convenience store and stopped right in front of the maintenance door. She turned back to Bruce. “This is definitely not how I imagined my day to go, but I’m kind of glad it happened. You seem like a really great guy. Do you think we can meet up again sometime?” Her cheeks pinkened. “I mean, not as violently, you know. I’d rather we not do that again.” </p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah you definitely know how to knock a man off his feet.” It was his turn to blush. </p><p>She grinned. </p><p>She took a deep breath and then leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’ll call you to let you know I made it back okay and hopefully with an explanation for what happened.” </p><p>“Sounds like a plan. Wait, how exactly are you getting back? We’re in a convenience store.” </p><p>She licked her lips. “You seem like the kind of guy who can keep secrets. Is that right?’ </p><p>“Completely,” he dead-panned. </p><p>She grabbed the handle to the maintenance door, pushing it open. </p><p>A sandy-blonde haired man stood on the other side of a large room, that seemed completely out of place. </p><p>“This is not a maintenance closet,” Bruce said under his breath. </p><p>“Hello, Ms. Granger. We have a portkey ready for you,” the man stood before her. He barely gave Bruce a glance. </p><p>She nodded in understanding. She looked over her shoulder. “Well, you got one thing right. I am a witch.” </p><hr/><p>Hermione arrived back in Rome, feeling nauseous (she hated portkeys) and completely silly. How could she have been so forward with a man she just met. Not to mention, she literally crashed into him! Who does that? </p><p>Dr. Banner probably thought she was completely mental. That he had hit his head too hard and he was hallucinating. </p><p>It was late now and she begrudgingly returned to her hotel room for a fitful sleep. </p><p>Of all the things to happen to her, she literally had to fall into the arms of a handsome older guy. What are the chances?</p><p>She really did want to see him again, but would he want to see her? </p><p>He probably had better things to do than go along with her silly notions, because that’s probably what he was thinking. Witches can’t be real. </p><p>Well, Dr. Banner, superhumans couldn’t possibly be real either. Neither should men dressed up in mechanical suits or men who can turn into something gigantic and green. </p><p>She thought as much as she tossed and turned in bed. </p><p>Once the sunlight peeked into her room, she burst out of bed and readied to search for the bookstore. </p><p>She finally found it around nine in the morning. She walked directly to the front clerk. “Excuse me,” she tried in her best Italian, “I was in yesterday and a book I touched -”</p><p>The clerk perked up. “It was you?”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>The clerk clapped their hands together. “How wonderful. I saw the book had been activated. It’s rare it ever turns on. I apologize for the inconvenience, but really,” they grinned, “was it much of an inconvenience?” </p><p>“What do you mean? What was that book supposed to do?” </p><p>The clerk’s brows furrowed. “Did you not see the title?” </p><p>Hermione groaned. “How could I? I barely touched it when I was transported to the other side of the globe.” </p><p>The clerk’s eyes brightened. “Incredible!” They chuckled at her frustration. “Listen, miss. That book is magical, yes? It’s the amore attraverso la distanza. <em> Love across distance </em>. It’s supposed to take you to your soulmate. You must be a very powerful witch, miss.” </p><p>She blinked. “That’s impossible.”</p><p>The clerk shrugged. “Believe what you want to believe. What I say is the truth.” </p><p>Hermione walked out of the bookstore. Soulmates? That couldn’t be right. Was that even possible? </p><p>She plopped down on a bench. Well, she didn’t have to tell him. She didn’t have to call him. He could go on with his life and treat their meeting as a strange occurrence. </p><p>She jumped. Her cellphone vibrated against her leg. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered. “Hello?” </p><p>“Hermione?” </p><p>“Bruce? Dr. Banner?” she corrected. </p><p>“Where are you?” His voice crackled over the line.</p><p>“Rome…”</p><p>“Where in Rome?” </p><p>She looked around. “By the Forum. Why? Listen, Dr. Banner, it was all a -”</p><p>“Great,” he cut her off, “I’m nearby.” </p><p>“What?” She jumped to her feet. She looked around rapidly. “What do you mean you’re nearby?” </p><p>“I -” he huffed on the line, “you left and I had to follow you. I can’t explain it. It probably sounds downright crazy, but I felt like I needed to see you right away and a phone call wasn’t going to cut it so I asked a friend for help and here I am,” his voice trailed away. </p><p>“Bruce?” </p><p>“Hermione.” </p><p>She whirled on her feet, coming face to face with the one and only, Bruce Banner. “You’re really here.” </p><p>She watched him stuff his cellphone into his jean’s pocket. “I’m crazy, aren’t I?”</p><p>She chuckled lightly. “Not as crazy as what I’m about to tell you.”</p><hr/><p>“So, a magical book transported you to Hawaii, no,” Bruce paused, scoping up some gelato, “it transported you to your soulmate.” </p><p>Hermione blushed. “Yes.” </p><p>“You know, if I hadn’t seen the book for myself, it would have been very difficult to believe you,” he shrugged, “but I’ve seen some pretty incredible things.”</p><p>“I know you have,” she noticed the way he stiffened. “Downright incredible if you ask me. Does this mean you believe I’m a witch?” </p><p>His smile reached his eyes. “How could I not? Goodness, what am I going to tell Tony?” </p><p>“Tell him it’s been a holiday well-spent?” she offered. </p><p>He laughed and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles softly. “It’s been quite the vacation.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>